A Family Affair
by Savior of the Truth
Summary: One-shot. Snape asked WHAT of Tonks? Remus is really really annoyed with the Potions master, but Sirius laughs. Why? Please read! RLNT


Well actually nobody seems to have read my Story "_Walk The Plank_" apart from dear Flo M Nimo (thanks at this point)… but here's the sequel anyways! 'Cause I don't care!

This piece can be read as the sequel for "_Walk The Plank_", but can be also read alone. I'm already plotting the final part of the trilogy... )

Disclaimer: again nobody would give me money for this and the only thing I own about it is the plot. If there even is one… and the title is from the Pirates of the Caribbean Soundtrack, which I do not own either.

* * *

**A Family Affair**

It had been only a few days since they had spent the night together. No! Not that you get it all wrong, they had only shared the bed for a night.

Remus Lupin was sitting in the library of #12 Grimmauld Place. He was reading a book, not that of a big surprise, because this was his usual pastime.

He was sitting with his back against the arm of the old dusty – but quite comfortable – sofa, his legs stretched out on the length of the worn out piece of furniture. Behind his back there were several pillows and his book was placed on his lap.

After closer observation one would conclude that Remus actually _had_been reading. His eyes were already closed, and his breathing was deep and steady. It could have been the responsibility of the book he had been reading, the title promised very little amusing or adventurous content.

Nymphadora Tonks on the other hand was currently stumbling through stormy and rainy London. She was on her way to #12 Grimmauld Place. Just gotten off from work, she was very exhausted and shivering like mad, due to the rain, cold and exhaustion. All she wanted now was some hot chocolate and a warm and comfortable bed in order to lie down and rest.

However, fate had other plans.

She could barely keep her eyes from closing and finally broke out into a run, attempting to reach Grimmauld Place before falling asleep on her way there.

It was not long until she saw the dark gloomy house… well actually, she could not see it at all, but her mind faked the image of a house right where and how it was supposed to be. She stumbled up the few steps to the heavy door, after thinking vaguely about 'The headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found…' and tipped the door with her wand.

Tonks slipped inside the old dusty house. It was dead silent, no meeting, therefor none of the other Order members were present. No holidays either, so there were no Weasleys and friends running around.

Tonks sighed. Finally a bit of peace to calm down and get some rest. She tiptoed down the hallway, but routine got the better of her. Her right foot got caught in the troll-leg umbrella-stand, which sent her flying forward.

Remus' head jerked up at the deafening screams of Mrs. Black's portrait in the entrance hall. It took a moment for him to remember where and who he was, having drowned in a very pleasant – but after further thinking rather obscure – dream.

"SHAME OF MY FAMILY! BLOOD-TRAITOR! MUD-BLOOD! YOU FREAK!"

"Nymphadora…" Remus smiled a little to himself before rising from the sofa and heading out the door, down the stairs and towards the portrait of the old hag. He grabbed the curtains to each side of the portrait and with some effort pulled them closed.

He stood in the dark and now silent – and empty? – hallway. He looked left, then right and thought he had seen something dark and familiar lying on the ground near the staircase.

"Nymphadora!" Remus exclaimed and rushed to her side. Muttering a quick _lumos_, Remus' face took on a concerned expression. He carefully observed her body for apparent injuries but found none. The young woman was lying face down on the floor, her hair drenched and messy, her robes soaking wet.

"Nymphadora!" Remus tried again, lightly stroking her shoulder. She stirred and moaned, squeezing her eyes shut and then – to Remus' utter amazement – turned herself around and sat up, rubbing her eyes like a small child.

"Don't call me Nymphadora, Remus…" she whispered, looking up at him through tired eyes.

"What happened? Did you lose conciousness?" his voice was more relaxed and relieved now, seeing that she was safe and sound.

"The bloody troll-foot. I tripped." she explained, trying to suppress a yawn but failing miserably.

Remus raised his eyebrows. "Did you hit you head?"

Tonks shot him an offended look. "Don't treat me like a child."

Remus' expression softened. He smiled at Tonks affectionately and spoke again. "I was just worrying about your condition. I assumed that when you fell, you knocked yourself out." he explained calmly.

Tonks blushed and smiled shyly up at him. "I did not pass out." She answered in a very quiet voice, almost inaudible, so that Remus had to lean close towards her to catch the words.

"Then why did I find you, lying on the dusty, cold floor?" he whispered, because there really was no need to scream if they were already so close.

Tonks blushed even harder, and Remus felt his heart skip a beat at the sight. She looked downright adorable, with her – thanks to his lit wand being the only source of light – violet hair, her dark sparkling eyes and the tinged cheeks.

"I fell asleep."

Remus was pulled back into reality by her words, only a hoarse whisper. She cleared her throat and stood up. He looked up at her and was rewarded with an outstretched hand of hers. He gratefully took it in his own, feeling his stomach turn, and pulled himself up by her hand.

"You fell asleep." he repeated.

Tonks looked like she did not particularly want to talk about it, so Remus decided not to push the conversation.

"Can I stay tonight?" Tonks asked hopefully. She then realized that she was still holding his hand. She hastily dropped it, blushing yet again.

_Merlin, why do I always have to blush around him?_

Remus smiled at her and immediately her blush deepened, additionally her stomach did a kind of a somersault. "Of course you can stay."

Remus led her into the room, which she practically already owned and left, attempting to pay his own bed a visit himself. He couldn't help thinking of the last time Tonks had spent the night at Grimmauld Place. They had actually been at the movies and at some point during the night, Tonks had ended up in the very same bed he was now laying in.

He turned himself over on his side and closed his eyes, imagining once more how her body had felt like in his arms.

The next day Remus awoke quite late. He had not slept very well. He blamed it on the moon.

After having dressed, he entered the kitchen and found his best mate, Sirius Black, sitting at the old wooden table, chewing on something obviously tenacious. Sniffing, Remus concluded it was a slice of burnt toast.

"Morning." Remus said and busied himself with the making of some tea.

Sirius only coughed in return, stood up and hurried over to the sink. He turned the water on and poured himself a glass, drinking hastily.

"Let me give you an advice, Moony," Sirius said after recovering from his choking. "Never accept breakfast from Tonks. Unless you want to die a very cruel death." With that, he threw the remains of his toast into the dustbin.

"Nymphadora's already up, then?" Remus asked, while pouring himself some tea and with a gesture offering his friend some, too.

Sirius declined, taking a seat at the table again and Remus followed, sitting down across from Sirius.

"She's already left." Sirius grumbled, obviously displeased by her absense.

"Poor girl. She was so tired when I saw her last night. She's working too much, in my opinion." Remus mused. He really felt sorry for Tonks. He on the other hand had slept in this morning, while she probably had been long gone.

"She'll manage." Sirius assured him. "And apart from that, she's not left for work this morning."

Remus shot Sirius a questioning look.

"Snivellus." Sirius growled and shot Remus an angry look, as if it was his fault that Snape had been there this morning.

"What did he want?" asked Remus, not knowing if he wanted to hear the answer.

"He was looking for you, actually." Sirius explained, his face darkening even more. "Tonks and I were talking when he swept in. Asked where you were and that he had a comission for you. We told him you were asleep and Tonks offered to do whatever he wanted you to do."

Sirius took another gulp of his water before continuing. "He needed some ingredients from Diagon Alley, you can't imagine his smug expression when his eyes fixed on Tonks' face and he smirked, like he does when he's about to spill something really embarassing for the other person."

Remus was feeling utterly annoyed with the potions master. He knew exactly, from his own year as teacher at Hogwarts, how it felt when the grudge of the constantly bad mooded Severus Snape concentrated on you.

"He smiled this disgutingly innocent smile and said: 'I need five fresh pig snouts.'" Sirius stopped and waited for Remus' reaction.

The former professors mouth fell open as he stared at Sirius disbelievingly. "You are kidding me." He could not believe that Snape really had the nerve to suggest Tonks buying pig snouts. It obviously was a hint about her morphing her nose for Ginny and Hermione during the summer weeks for entertainment.

But he momentarily forgot who they were talking about. Of course Snape would not let the chance pass to humiliate and embarrass a person whom he was not best friends with. And Tonks was definitely not to be counted to Snape's friends.

"I'm not." Sirius hissed. Remus could tell he took it personally that Snape had offended one of the rare few members of his family who had not turned to the dark side. Sirius was very fond of his 'little baby cousin' as he used to call her. She was the only Order member – and friend – who kept visiting constantly, spending every free minute of her time with Sirius. Remus was very grateful for that, because he himself was often set on missions for the Order and could therefor not always be around to keep his friend company.

"What did you do?" Remus asked, vaguely guessing something about a wand being pulled and a figure hanging helplessly in midair.

"I was going to pull my wand." he went on, his expression even more angry than before. "But Tonks was faster."

Remus raised his eyebrows. Tonks could be as hot tempered as Sirius, that much he knew. Had she hexed Snape and fled? Or did he hex her? Remus' mind jumped from one possibility to another. His forehead crinkled in worry and he felt a knot in his stomach.

"Well, she's an Auror after all. I should have expected it." Sirius sighed heavily, as he continued. "Anyway, she grabbed my hand before I could give him a taste of that _waddiwasi_or something more painful, she agreed to head to Diagon Alley right after she'd finish her breakfast."

Remus let out his breath he did not realize he had been holding. So Snape had retreated and everything would be fine. Tonks was as safe and sound as she could be with that two left feet of hers and they would probably get the chance to spend the evening together.

"How did Severus react?" Remus asked curiously. He did not assume that the old bat had left it at that, when his attempts to embarrass Tonks had obviously gone unsuccessfully.

To Remus utter amazement Sirius smiled. "Oh, Tonks played the offended one all right. Snivellus smirked very satisfied and left."

"And why, may I ask, are you so content with the outcome of the situation?" Remus questioned suspiciously, not believing this had been all, when Sirius was obviously at peace with himself and the world afterwards.

"Well," Sirius smirked. "he did not notice Tonks turning the backside of his head the brightest pink."

A family affair.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Comments are very appreciated. 


End file.
